HABITACION EQUIVOCADA
by Kunoichi Sumire
Summary: YAOI: SasuNaru y KakaIru. Sasuke ha decidido alquilar una habitacion para celebrar su aniversario con Naruto. Casualmente Kakashi planea lo mismo para con Iruka. ¿Pero que pasa cuando te metes en la habitación equivocada y seduces a la persona equivocada?


**HABITACIÓN EQUIVOCADA**

Invierno espléndido, alegre. Calles vacías, claras. Parejas felices caminando de aquí para allá, de la mano, disfrutando aquella hermosa tarde en Konoha. Naruto sonrió y se reclinó en su silla, los brazos tras la cabeza en una posición indolente. Qué manera increíble de pasar su primer día libre en mucho tiempo. Simplemente descansar ahí, sin una sola preocupación. 

- ¿A qué le estás sonriendo? - Sasuke retiró una silla y se unió a Naruto en la mesa, alcanzándole un helado.

- A la vida ttebayo.

- Ya veo - no había mucho para discutir, considerando la respuesta del rubio.

Sasuke se había acostumbrado a aceptar lo que él decía, cómo lo decía y lo que quería decir. La mayoría de las veces no quería decir absolutamente nada. El dobe era un romántico, soñaba despierto ¿para qué molestarse en echarle a perder el buen humor?

- ¿No tienes frío? – lo miro con cierta mofa – Solo a ti se te ocurre comer helado con este clima - Sasuke giró para tomar su bufanda de la silla donde la había colgado, ofreciéndosela a su amigo. La temperatura estaba bajando lentamente y a pesar de la abrigada sudadera naranja, Naruto tenia tendencias a ser friolento.

El rubio esbozó una sonrisa traviesa al mirar la bufanda negra y luego a su dueño.

- No estarás tratando de seducirme ¿eh, Sasu-chan?

Al escuchar el "chan", Sasuke hizo una mueca.

- No tan alto, dobe.

- Valeeee.

Esperó a que Naruto tomara la bufanda y se envolviera el cuello antes de comentar: 

- Tengo algo mejor que una bufanda para seducirte.

Naruto lamió el helado, haciendo girar su lengua hasta obtener un interesante diseño. Después tragó, limpiándose los labios con la lengua.

- ¿Te importaría, dobe?

- ¿Qué? – pregunto el rubio de manera angelical.

- No hacer eso en público. La gente mira.

Inocentemente, Naruto miró de una punta a la otra el sector exterior de mesas, pero nadie en la heladería parecía haber reparado en lo que hiciera.

- Me parece que eres el único que mira, Sasu-chan.

- Como estaba diciendo, tengo una sorpresa para ti esta noche.

- ¿De veras ttebayo? – pregunto el rubio emocionado, casi saltando de la silla. Ante la mirada de advertencia de Sasuke se sentó de nuevo y se dedico una vez más a su helado. La punta de este desapareció dentro de la boca del rubio mientras la sorbía, observando cómo el color de la cara de su amigo/rival/amante se encendía. Hasta las orejas de Sasuke parecían estar incendiándose antes de que en sus ojos negros destellaran una vez mas señales de advertencia.

- Sé que lo estás haciendo a propósito, dobe. Sigue así y esta noche tu cita va a ser con el helado, no conmigo.

- ¿Envidioso de él? Sasuke... eres terrible - Naruto rió por lo bajo, haciendo una pausa en su insidiosa tarea - No es ni la mitad de bueno que...

El moreno lo pateó por debajo de la mesa mirándolo fieramente.

- ¡Shh! ¿Quieres que todo el mundo se entere de lo que hacemos en nuestro tiempo libre?

- No. Y no tenemos tanto tiempo libre... por eso nunca puedo permitir que mi belleza descanse.

Al principio de su romance, le había resultado tremendamente difícil a Naruto conseguir que el silencioso Sasuke se sometiera a él. No había tenido nada que ver con poder o juegos, sólo forzar a su amigo y rival a aceptar finalmente que ellos estaban hechos para estar juntos. Su primera vez había provocado sentimientos de inseguridad y dulces penas, pero finalmente Sasuke se había acercado por las suyas. Poco después, Naruto descubrió que una vez que su moreno se hubo familiarizado con la relación, se había hecho más audaz.

- Tengo un regalo para ti, aunque no te lo mereces, usuratonkachi – su helado goteó sobre la mesa mientras revisaba las bolsas de comercios a sus pies - Acá tienes – el moreno le dio un paquete bellamente envuelto en cintas y papel de regalo.

- ¡Gracias ttebayo! - los ojos del rubio brillaron emocionados, se trago de una sola vez lo que quedaba de helado antes de recibir el regalo para abrirlo.

- ¡No lo abras acá! - la mano del moreno palmeó la de Naruto, cubriéndola por un instante antes de que sus dedos se entrecruzaran casualmente - Espera a esta noche - una suave y muy inesperada palmada a la altura de su hombro lo hizo apartarse de su rubio.

- ¡Kakashi-sensei ! - Naruto intentó disfrazar lo que su sensei hubiera podido ver - No te preocupes, nos vamos a ir a los golpes cuando no estés.

El experimentado jounin sacudió la cabeza, suspirando con la tontería que estaba diciendo su alumno más revoltoso.

- ¿No se pueden llevar bien por cinco minutos sin un réferi? Podría funcionar si se dieran mutuamente un poco de espacio. Realmente, muchachos, ustedes hacen que discutir parezca una actividad divertida.

"_No tienes idea"_, pensó Sasuke.

- ¿Qué no que tu e Iruka-sensei se iban de tragos con Eron-senin, Gai-sensei y Asuma-sensei o algo así?

Kakashi arrimó una silla, uniéndose a ellos en la mesa a pesar de que su compañía no era bien recibida en esos momentos.

- Me encuentro con Iruka más tarde. Tal parece que el resto ya encontró algo que hacer y han cancelado nuestro día de Sake sin control – su mirada se torno pensativa - ¿Y sobre qué estaban discutiendo esta vez?

- Sakura —respondieron ellos casi simultáneamente.

- ¿Sobre Sakura? - la respuesta desconcertó a Kakashi - ¿Y por qué se pelearían ustedes por...?

Sasuke empujó hacia atrás su silla.

- Tengo que ir a un lugar.

Naruto se paró casi al mismo tiempo, apretando su regalo sin abrir.

- ¡Yo también! ¡Te veo después, Kakashi-sensei!

- Hasta después – se despidió el adulto, agitando la mano de manera perezosa. "_Sasuke_ _ni siquiera terminó su helado". _ Kakashi recogió el helado y se bajo levemente la mascara para dedicarse a devorarlo de manera pensativa. Últimamente Naruto y Sasuke estaban actuando raro, casi misteriosamente… sonrió un poco al recordar lo bien que le había caído a su rubio alumno el regreso de Sasuke, parecía como si la vida le hubiera vuelto a su cuerpo y mente. A esas alturas, todo el triste pasado y la ausencia de Sasuke, parecía como un sueño lejano y casi olvidado.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

A pesar de que el día era frío, Iruka decidió quedarse un rato más en su oficina para terminar de revisar los exámenes teóricos de invierno que habían presentado sus más recientes alumnos aspirantes a genin ese año. Admitía que su obsesión por ser un gran maestro, tutor y amigo monopolizaba casi todo su tiempo. Aunque ahora, ciertas emociones extrañas corrían incontrolables por su interior, distrayéndolo de sus deberes. La mayoría centradas en Kakashi y el inusual plan que los dos hicieran para esa noche.

- ¿Por qué acepté? - suspiró Iruka, desplomándose sobre el pequeño montón de folios, observando las líneas de palabras sin sentido que cubrían a uno de ellas. Se quedó así hasta que el monótono tic-tac del reloj de pared lo urgiera frenéticamente a levantarse. A Iruka le gustaba Kakashi y lo consideraba un excelente amigo, mucho más cercano que Ebisu, Asuma o cualquier otro sensei. Pero ¿hacía eso que se sintiera mejor por haber aceptado una reservación para dos en una suite matrimonial?

_¡No!_

Tal vez Kakashi sólo quería un poco de espacio y había pensado que la suite en el hotel los alejaría de todo por esa noche. Pero el concerje del hotel que llamara para confirmar la reserva había dicho específicamente suite "matrimonial". ¿Podría su amigo tratar de seducirlo en ese cuarto?

- Claro que no... son ideas mías.

Volvió a calificar los exámenes distraídamente, encontrando al mirar uno de los folios que el nombre "Kakashi" estaba repetido ocupando media página. "_No puede ser", Iruka_ se apresuró a invocar un Jutsu que le permitía borrar aquel desastre antes que alguien entrara y viera las palabras que venían después del nombre de Kakashi.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

- Oh! Sasu-chan ttebayo...

Los ojos de Naruto se pusieron aun más azules de tanto que brillaban, mientras alzaba una pijama primorosamente doblada de la caja deshecha. No sólo era de color naranja, su favorito, con delicados botones negros, también eran de seda. Suave, fresca seda con un bolsillo en el pecho donde su nombre había sido bordado. Atrás, en la espalda, un discreto remolino, símbolo que lo identificaba, también había sido bordado cuidadosamente. Una breve nota había sido escondida en la caja, escrita en papel azul claro.

_Querido Dobe:_

_Si estas leyendo esta nota es porque ya debes estar instalado en la habitación especial que reserve para celebrar nuestro aniversario. Mientras llego, ponte esta pijama, espero te guste y por favor, nada de combinarla con ese ridículo gorro que usas para dormir. Nos vemos mas tardecito, estaré encantado de quitarte la pijama…_

_Sasuke_

- Mejor me empiezo a preparar ttebayo —murmuró, anticipando ya su encuentro.

Sasuke había reservado dos noches en el hotel más popular de Konoha, tomándose incluso la molestia de reservar la suite matrimonial. Siempre tenían sus discretos encuentros en la casa de Sasuke ya que era más espaciosa. Hasta habían pensado en vivir juntos en la casa del moreno pero tenían cierto temor a que los descubrieran. Aun no estaban del todo preparados para hacer pública su unión. Como fuera, ¿quién los iba a pillar? Ellos hacían la pareja más atípica, los dos opuestos atrayéndose en el filo de la noche, pero de alguna manera la cosa salía bien.

Naruto se estremeció mientras pasaba la parte superior del pijama por su cabeza, sintiendo como entraba en calor al imaginarse en cómo las ansiosas manos de Sasuke se la sacaría más tarde.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

"_¿Llegué muy temprano?", _se pregunto Sasuke mientras la llave tintineaba en la cerradura. Entró en el cuarto, esperando encontrar a Naruto en la cama y aguardando. El cuarto estaba completamente vacío y a oscuras, con velas destellando de un mueble a otro. "_¿Y ahora qué se propone?"_

Incluso la enorme cama había sido rodeada con velas, ardiendo a los pies de esta o sostenidas con adhesivo en sus extremos. Demasiado extraño para que Sasuke se lo cuestionara.

- ¿Naru-chan? ¿Estás aquí?

Alguien había abierto el agua caliente en el baño. Sasuke no lo había escuchado en un principio, pero ahora veía y sentía el vapor que salía ondulante a través de las junturas del marco. "_Oh, así que te estas duchando"_. Sus ojos oscuros brillaron de lujuria, su mano buscando el picaporte.

- No necesitas salir, Naru-chan. Yo entro. Supongo que te vendrá bien algo de ayuda - el picaporte giró y se trabó. Estaba cerrado - ¿Naruto?

Entonces Sasuke escuchó el suave canturreo por encima del correr del agua, cambiando de tanto en tanto a tonos más agudos. Se estremeció de pies a cabeza, tomando nota mental de que Naruto nunca cantaría de nuevo. "_Sin ánimos de ofender, pero canta horrible"._ Sasuke volvió a la cama, se desvistió y esperó con impaciencia que su rubio saliera.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Silenciosos pasos cruzaron el suelo, ojos curiosos fijos en el abultado diseño de la cama. Alguien había decidido irse a dormir temprano pero no por mucho tiempo. Kakashi se deshizo de su ropa, tironeando frenéticamente de la mascara. ¿Podía estar Iruka durmiendo?

- Hola.

- Mmmm... llegás tarde —gruñó la voz. Se desperezó, bostezando de cansancio y aburrimiento de tanto contar los minutos en su reloj - Gracias por...

Kakashi se le trepó encima, poniendo una mano sobre su boca.

- Antes que digas nada, hay algo que necesito decirte yo a ti.

La voz comenzó a protestar, con un breve forcejeo al que Kakashi le puso fin. Localizó los brazos de Iruka y los sujetó a la cabecera con una mano, presionándolos con fuerza. Tal vez los dos lamentaran lo que estaba por ser revelado, pero al menos Kakashi podría finalmente ser sincero consigo mismo y con su amigo.

- Iruka, he pensado en esto mucho tiempo.

Más sonidos sofocados, tornándose frenéticos al ser ignorados por Kakashi. Él miró hacia la ventana, entristecido porque no podría ver los dulces y brillantes ojos de Iruka o su inocente sonrisa. Si todo progresaba sin tropiezos, tal vez tuviera la suerte de despertarse con esa sonrisa.

- Somos amigos y colegas, por lo tanto debemos ser sinceros entre nosotros - Kakashi aulló cuando una rodilla intentó golpearlo bruscamente entre las piernas, pero alcanzó sólo su muslo - ¡¿Puedes escucharme por un minuto?!. !No te voy a matar! Te estaba diciendo...

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

- ... y si hay algún problema, deberíamos hablarlo - finalizó Sasuke. Comenzaba a sentirse miserable escuchando a Naruto cantar en la ducha ¿Cómo podía su amante sonar tan lastimoso? - Naruto, ¿me puedes oír desde ahí adentro?

- Te vas y me dejassssssss - cantó la voz, demasiado melódica y melosa para que un irritado Sasuke pudiera tolerarla.

- Usuratonkachi... estás acabando con mis nervios y mi paciencia. Córtala o voy a tirar la puerta abajo.

- quiero que regresesssss... la la la...

- ¡ARGH! ¡DOBE! - Sasuke se tapó los oídos, entrechocando los dientes y rechazando la imagen de una chica bailando bajo la ducha. "_Creí que le gustaba el rock, no la música de despecho"._

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

- Todo este tiempo, en realidad yo estaba enamorado de ti. Traté de fingir que no pasaba nada y mantener nuestra amistad intacta, pero realmente te amo, Iruka. Tú eres más que un amigo para mí.

Quince minutos habían pasado y las manos de Kakashi se habían adormecido manteniendo los brazos y la boca de Iruka inmóviles. Se apartó de su amigo, frotándose los brazos para recuperar la circulación, esperando que la respuesta no fuera demasiado severa.

- ¿Kakashi?

- ¿Sí, Iruka?

- ¡ERES UN IDIOTA TTEBAYO!

- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

El pobre sensei, poseedor del sharingan, cayó de la cama hecho un desorden, rebotando sobre sus pies para incorporarse incrédulo.

- ¿N... Na... Naruto... cómo...?

- Olvidalo, Kakashi-sensei. Fingiré que no pasó siempre que tu también lo hagas ttebayo - Naruto se masajeó los brazos acalambrados, tirando a Kakashi de nuevo al piso de un empujón para evitar verlo - De todas las estupideces para hacer...

- ¿Yo?. ¡Tu eres el que está durmiendo en mi cama!

- No. Tu eres el que no puede acusar a nadie. Sal, chequea el número en la puerta y vas a entender tu error. Ahora… ¡ANDA TTEBAYO!

Kakashi se abalanzó a la puerta, apenas vestido por unos boxers grises, maldiciendo por lo bajo la estupidez de Naruto. Cuando la abrió de un tirón, dio un grito triunfal.

- ¡Tenía razón yo! ¡Tu te equivocaste, Naruto!

- Por favor, sensei no seas tan mentiroso - le llegó el irritado gruñido de Naruto - No podemos estar en lo correcto los dos y estoy bien seguro de que este es mi cuarto.

- Que no idiota, tu eres el equivocado. ¡Incluso tengo la llave correcta! – le grito Kakashi enseñándosela.

- ¡Aghh, maldición!. Si estoy en el cuarto equivocado, entonces Sasuke debe estar en el cuarto correcto.

- ¡Espera un minuto! Si Sasuke está en el cuarto correcto ¿entonces Iruka está en el cuarto equivocado?

- ¡OH, POR DIOS! – gritaron los dos al tiempo, corriendo hacia la otra habitación.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

- Naruto, te lo advierto por última vez. O dejas de cantar o me voy a casa.

- ¿Huh? - la ducha se cerró, dos pies chapotearon a través del baño hacia la puerta - ¿Kakashi-sensei, ya llegaste?

- ¿KAKASHI? - eso fue todo lo que Sasuke pudo oír antes de arrancar la puerta de sus goznes - ¡¿Me montas los cuernos con Kakashi-sensei?! - su mente no pudo asimilar lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, aun cuando Naruto y Kakashi irrumpieron en el cuarto gritándose uno al otro - ¿IRUKA-SENSEI?

- ¡¿SASUKE?!

- ¡AHHHHHHHHHH!

Los cuatro se miraron con horror mientras Iruka se cubría con una toalla, Sasuke trataba de arreglar la puerta y Kakashi sentía que su estómago daba saltos mortales. Naruto fue derecho a la cama, hundiéndose entre las sábanas y enterrando la cabeza bajo una almohada.

- ¿Podría alguien decirme por favor qué está pasando? - Iruka pasó de puntillas junto a Sasuke para pararse cerca de Kakashi - ¿Kakashi?

- Iruka, estás en el dormitorio equivocado - Kakashi manoteó el brazo del otro sensei y se lo llevó a rastras antes de que Sasuke reaccionara según su temperamento e impaciencia Uchiha y activara el sharingan para matarlos a todos - Tenemos que hablar.

- ¿Pero qué hacen Naruto y Sasuke acá? ¿Kakashi-sensei?

La puerta se cerró de un portazo tras ellos con un colérico y semi-desnudo Sasuke caminando alrededor de la cama.

- ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo vergonzoso que fue eso? ¡Naruto!

- Alguien confundió los números de habitación. Al menos no tuviste a Kakashi-sensei babeándose encima tuyo, pensando que eras Iruka-sensei. Nunca lo voy a poder mirar como antes otra vez.

- ¡¿Que Kakashi-sensei hizo qué?!

- Sasu-chan, ven a la cama - Naruto palmeó el espacio junto a él, perdiendo el equilibrio cuando el moreno saltó sobre él - No fue mi culpa. Deja de actuar tan arrebatado.

Sasuke besó a su rubio apasionadamente, contando por cuánto tiempo este podía contener el aliento. Su lengua empujó los blandos labios, sofocando el gemido que provocara el beso.

- Me alivia saber que no eras tú el de la ducha, dobe.

- ¿Y por qué?

El moreno jugueteó con los botones de la llamativa pijama de seda de Naruto, besándolo de nuevo.

- ¿Alguna vez escuchaste cantar a Iruka-sensei?

- ¿Tan malo es?

- ¡Peor!

Los dos rieron con aire conspirador, y siguieron bromeando al respecto aun cuando el flamante pijama nuevo de Naruto encontró su camino al piso.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

- ¡A veces Naruto actúa igual que tu! Definitivamente se nota que fuiste tu quien lo crió.

- ¿Huh?

Kakashi continuó golpeando su cabeza contra el poste de la cama.

- Se quedó ahí tirado mientras yo desnudaba mi corazón. Alguien de su tamaño podría haberme echo a un lado... con facilidad.

- Quizás no - Iruka abrazó a Kakashi desde atrás, sonriendo para sus adentros – Tu eres su sensei, así que eres demasiado fuerte. Más fuerte incluso que Sasuke y Naruto juntos.

El jounin de cabello claro sonrió afectadamente, rascándose la nuca, aceptando el cumplido de un sonrojado Iruka.

- Tú sólo tratas de hacerme sentir mejor. Nadie es más fuerte que Naruto y Sasuke juntos.

- Kakashi, comparados contigo, ese par de chiquillos son puro ladrido y ninguna mordida. Tú tienes mucho más que ellos. Mucho, mucho más... - Iruka sonrió maliciosamente, acentuando así la cicatriz de la nariz, demostrando exactamente a qué se refería deslizando una mano hacia abajo.

- ¡POR DIOS, SASUKE!. ¡MMMMM, SIIIII!

Iruka escuchó los desesperados gritos a través de la pared, preguntándose qué podía estar haciendo Sasuke para que Naruto gritara así.

- Siempre sospeché de esos dos.

- ¿Cómo? Yo nunca lo hubiera adivinado… se la pasan peleando y lanzándose kunais con la mirada - empezó a resoplar el sensei del sharingan mientras la mano de Iruka seguía bajando, siempre abrazándolo desde atrás. El tímido y reservado Iruka era definitivamente más agresivo que lo que demostraba ser.

- Hay un montón de cosas que no sabes... incluyendo esto.

- ¡IRUKA!

El aludido rió y siguió con lo que estaba haciendo, sin importar que el ruido en la otra habitación se había incrementado. Esa noche aceptaría sus sentimientos por Kakashi y también aceptaría lo que este pudiera ofrecerle. Ahora sus más alocadas fantasías estaban por hacerse realidad…

**FIN **


End file.
